La teoría del caos
by Antifashion19
Summary: Mucho tiempo después, Hinata se preguntó si algún día Menma iba a volver; tal vez cuando decidiera destruir todo lo puro, lo bueno y lo amable del mundo… y ella estaría ahí, para desaparecer todo junto a él. Road to Ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:  
"Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.  
Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic"

**Título: **La teoría del caos.  
**Autora:** Antifashion19.  
**Género**: Drama | Romance (?)  
**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s): **Menma/Naruto U. | Hinata H.  
**Advertencias: **AU Road to Ninja. Palabras soeces.  
_Sobre aviso no hay engaño_.  
Sí eres anti de esta pareja, no leas y ya. Pero si eres un lector de gustos variados y sólo te importa el contenido de la historia… ¡Bienvenido seas!

**Edición: **Domingo 17 de Marzo del 2013.

**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:  
**Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? La historia me nació para el _"Concurso AU Road To Ninja"_ del grupo _"Irresistiblemente Naranja"_. Y es que también soy PRO de esta pareja, es tan sexy. Me encanta. Esto estaba pensado como un one shot, pero me di cuenta que la historia puede dar para más… todo depende, si les llega a gustar, con gusto la seguiré.  
Me avisan si quieren que la continúe, si no, pues que quede como una especie –muy rara- de one shot. En fin, eso es todo _"por ahora"_. Espero que les guste.  
**.**

* * *

**La teoría del caos****  
**_"Cuando la presa se vuelve el cazador"_

* * *

.

Hinata era aquella persona que siempre se sentía menos que los demás. _Débil y tonta_. Una Hyuuga fracasada que ni siquiera podía ganarle a su hermana, tres años menor que ella; y aunque hubiese una mínima probabilidad de hacerlo, no lo intentaba… porque ella no quería lastimar a Hanabi.

Y era entonces cuando su padre volvía a recordarle que los Hyuuga eran ganadores, sobre todo los de la rama principal. _"¿Cómo es posible que Neji sea más poderoso que tú? Eres una vergüenza, Hinata"_, le había dicho Hiashi, mientras los otros miembros del Clan la veían fijamente -_con aquellos ojos de Halcón_-, escudriñándola; después la dejaban sola, y en aquel momento no podía evitar llorar… y es que aún no comprendía porque tenía que llevar tanta responsabilidad si apenas era una niña.

Y en aquel preciso instante decidió huir de ahí, tan lejos como pudiese. Del Clan Hyuuga, de Konoha, de la vida como ninja, de todo. Salió en silencio –_lo único bueno que hasta ahora había aprendido_- de la mansión, y cuando se vio en la calle, corrió tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas, y entonces se preguntó cuánto tardarían en notar su ausencia; sin embargo, ya no le importó.

Corrió, corrió… con el aire golpeando su cara y el corazón agitado, hasta que cayó en cuenta de las consecuencias que implicaba su huida, entonces se detuvo de golpe y sin quererlo, comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

—¡Oye tú…! —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas—, ¿no crees que te ves ridícula llorando, en medio de la calle? Es penoso.

Se limpió las lágrimas y pudo ver de reojo al niño que le hablaba. _Menma Uzumaki_. Recordaba haberlo visto una que otra vez en la academia ninja, venciendo a todos los que lo enfrentaban y también, cuando Hiashi le había señalado que con él no se debía juntar. Se hizo hacia atrás, completamente asustada y buscando hacia donde huir, le aterraba la idea que su padre la encontrara ahora mismo, hablando con aquel niño… pero lo que le causaba más pavor, era la mirada intimidatoria de Menma.

—¿Qué me ves? ¿tengo monos en la cara o qué? —gruñó molesto—. Deja de mirarme así… eres bien rarita.  
—L-lo siento —tartamudeó atemorizada y volvió a llorar—, n-no era mi i-intención hacerlo…

Pero Menma ni siquiera se inmutó; chasqueó la lengua, enojado ante la actitud de aquella extraña niña que no paraba de llorar. La había reconocido como la heredera Hyuuga, _muy patética para serlo_, y se preguntó que hacía en aquel lugar.

—Anda pues… —se rascó la barbilla antes de continuar, pero la vio de reojo, percatándose que se encontraba pérdida—. Más patética no puedes ser… ¿qué no recuerdas dónde vives?  
—Y-yo no quiero regresar —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a llorar—. Padre no me quiere porque no soy una buena Hyuuga… y yo no quiero lastimar a mi hermana.  
—Ni siquiera me importa —se burló de ella, pero notó su expresión de tristeza—. ¿No se supone que estas entrenando para ser un ninja? Debes ser fuerte, más fuerte que los demás… no debes temer lastimar a alguien, porque para eso es que estamos entrenando. Si no entiendes esto, mejor dedícate a ser otra cosa o morirás.

Y sin decir más, se alejó de ella. Fue ahí cuando Hinata sintió que debía cobrar valor, que debía hacer que aquel niño le mirara como su igual; y cuando regresó a su casa, se topó con la noticia que debía enfrentarse a su hermana una vez más, frente al consejo de ancianos del Clan Hyuga que querían verla caer de nuevo y así poder reír internamente. Sin embargo ella decidió –_por primera vez_- no volver a caer, y demostrarles a todos lo que era capaz de hacer.

—¿Hasta cuando Hiashi se cansara de divertirnos con su hija mayor? —les escuchó decir. Y por una extraña razón, una rabia la invadió—. Debería destituirla como heredera y colocarle el sello de la segunda rama, valdría más como sirvienta.

Y de pronto a su mente vino el _Sello Maldito del Clan Hyuuga_, y la sola idea de que se le fuera impuesto, la aterrorizó. Aún quería permanecer en la rama principal, aun quería… ganar el amor de su padre. Sin embargo entendió -por muy doloroso que fuera-, que Hiashi jamás la iba a querer como quería a Hanabi, aunque se esforzara. De repente, sintió un cosquilleo en el borde de los ojos, y aunque las lagrimas hicieronn todo por salir, no lloró. _Ya no más_. No iba a permitirse demostrar debilidad frente a todos ellos, no se lo merecían.

"_Derrótala. Rompe sus frágiles huesos"_, le decía una voz en su cabeza. Y a pesar de que Hinata no quería escucharla, lo hizo.

Y al estar frente a frente a su hermana y cuando esta atacó, Hinata la golpeó en un rápido movimiento, dejándola en el suelo; todos habían contemplado como ella había derrotado a Hanabi, por primera vez. Tal vez había sido suerte, pero Hinata no pudo evitar sentir una extraña sensación que invadía su cuerpo, la victoria se sentía tan bien que le gustó… y aquella voz en su cabeza volvió a surgir, repitiéndole que debía hacerlo de nuevo, que debía vencer a todos…

Sonrió como posesa al ver la cara de los miembros del Clan que la veían asombrados; así que se giró sobre su pie y se alejó de ahí. Y esa fue la primera de muchas victorias.

Hinata ya no era aquella niña indefensa y temerosa que antes era. La vergüenza del Clan Hyuuga como solían murmurar todos al verla pasar. Algo había cambiado en ella y ahora se había convertido en lo que su padre había esperado por tanto tiempo, pero eso era gracias a Menma, y desde ahí deseó poder alcanzarlo, convertirse en alguien tan fuerte como él…

Y cuando creció, ya no sólo deseaba ser tan fuerte como Menma, ahora lo deseaba como una mujer desea a un hombre… y lo siguió, a pesar de que él parecía sentir algo por su compañera de equipo. Haruno Sakura. Aquella intento de ninja que no paraba de llorar, siempre débil –_como antes lo era ella_- y patética. Sin embargo, ella había decidido que haría todo para estar junto a Menma, sólo que después surgió otro obstáculo más…

Menma se había marchado de la aldea y nadie sabía el porqué de aquella decisión; pero ella había tomado la resolución de que lo traería de vuelta, ella y sólo ella haría que él regresara. Aunque la vida se le fuera en ello… ahora Hinata dejaría de ser la presa para convertirse en el cazador…

.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

.  
**Notas de la autora:  
**Soy un Conejito Kawaii… ¡Ámenme!**  
**

Ok, me mal viajo muy feo.

Bueno, hasta ahora no tengo nada más que decir… espero les haya agradado. Un poco aunque sea. Nos vemos.  
Gracias por leer esta historia, muy rara. ._. Demasiado.


	2. Nota Importante

**Nota importante:**

He decidido volver a empezar. Sí, volveré a reescribir y editar todos mis fanfics, así que para eso he borrado todos los capítulos para volver a publicarlos.

Lo siento mucho si los he defraudado, la verdad es que cuando quería hacer los nuevos capítulos, simplemente ya no sabía de que iban, había perdido el hilo de la historia. Y no, no los dejaré abandonados (porque quiero a cada uno de mis fanfics), al contrario, empezaré otra vez para así poder traerles una historia bien escrita y que no se pierda en cada capítulo.

Por lo que no es necesario que vuelvan a dejarme reviews en un capítulo en el cual ya dejaron, no hago esto para aumentar la cantidad de comentarios. Lo único que les pido, de favor, es que vuelvan a leer el capítulo y que le den "follow" y/o "favorito" a esta historia.

Para los nuevos lectores, bienvenidos sean, al igual que sus reviews (en caso de que consideren esta historia muy buena para dejarlo).

Para los escritores que he agregado a mis favoritos y también sigo, hace tiempo había dejado de poner reviews ya que por lo regular no suelo sólo decir "conti pliz", si no que me gusta dar una crítica cuando se necesite; si hay un error o cosas por el estilo. Pero había dejado de comentar cuando a alguien no le pareció mis comentarios, así que comenzó a criticarme (y no tuve problema con eso), lo que me molestó es que hicieran tales comentarios en venganza. Por favor, si no les parece… no publiquen sus historias en esta o en otras páginas, ya que está implícito de que si alguien publica en internet, está a expensas de recibir no sólo comentarios buenos, también criticas y malos comentarios (así es la realidad). Uno debe agradecer las criticas (mientras no sean ofensivas) y tomar las recomendaciones que se dan para poder mejorar; agradezcan que alguien se tomó el tiempo de leer con detenimiento su historia.

Tampoco (para los que suelen criticar) se pasen toda la lectura en busca de errores, primero disfruten de ella (a menos que tales errores les impidan continuar). Y por último, si quieren dejar una crítica, traten de dejar recomendaciones para los autores, no sólo les tiren mi*rda y ya. Se les agradecerá mucho más.

Eso es todo por mi parte, por ahora. Gracias por su tiempo para leer esta nota. La he de quitar cuando actualice el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.


End file.
